Cheerleading at Hogwarts ?
by I.suck.at.summarys
Summary: Sirius had an other, "brilliant" plan. "CHEERLEADING!" Sirius shouted, and smiled broadly. .. You can see where this is heading, huh? R&OC J&L S? - R&R, flames if you must. Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, A little note,

Chapter 1, A little note,

"I have a plan, I have a plan!" the 17 years old Sirius Black shouted as he rushed into the dormitory for the 6th years boys in Griffindor. Sirius was the most immature and childish one in the group, but still, he got most of the girls. He was, as everyone called it, the face of the Maradures.  
"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Remus Lupin said, smiling as he put his book away. Remus, who was the bookworm in the group, was the boy who was "daddy" to Sirius, Peter and James. Sirius ignored him and turned to James Potter, his best mate. Now, James Potter was the most popular one of the four boys. He was Quidditch-captain, the smartest wizard in their year (in Trasfugiusion, Astronomy and Muggle-class that is. Remus beat him in the rest of the subjects.), and probably the most handsome boy at Hogwarts.  
"James! I have this amazing plan, and-"  
"Not now Sirius, I'm not in the mood." James said, as he laid down on his bed,  
"Lily?" Remus asked, as Sirius went looking for Peter,  
"Lily."  
Lily Evans. She was all James could think of. Once again, she had turned him down.  
"Hey, did anyone see Peter?" Sirius asked,  
Peter Pettigrew, the boy who Sirius desperately tried to find, was the… well, the geek. He was quiet and easily impressed buy anyone, any time.  
"Dunno, haven't seen him in a while." Remus said, looking up from his supporting of James.  
"Oh… But, anyway! Listen to this! I was reading-"  
"Reading?!"  
"-one of Remus Muggle-magazines. Don't hope on to much, Prongs."  
James smiled, and told him to go on.  
"So, I read this comic, and guess what it was about?" He smiled broadly as non of his friends could guess.  
"CHEERLEADING!""… Are we supposed to celebrate, or something?" James said, while Remus laughed at their silliness. Since James was a pureblood, he had never ever even looked at something muggleling, but he loved when his friends showed him something new. But he had really no idea what a cheerleader was. It sounded like something that was used to cheer people up… But he couldn't guess.  
"So, cheerleading you say. What does that have to do with this big plan of yours?"  
"Guess?"  
"… Oh, no, Padfoot, you wouldn't…" Remus started, with a broad smile on his lips. James quickly understood that this cheerleading-thing was something fun.  
"But I did! Check the note-board down stairs!"  
Remus and James got up quickly and followed Sirius down stairs.  
"Well, tada!" He said, pointing at a note,  
Remus read: _Hello there all! I (or, well, we, as soon as the guys read this,) have decided that we will have a cheerleading-try-out! So, sigh up here, and come down to the 3Broomcloset at 8pm tomorrow night, and You could be a member in the new Cheerleading-squad of Griffindor's Quidditch team!_

/ The Maradures, or well, at least Sirius Black.

"You're kidding me, right?" Remus said, while looking at all the names of the list,  
"Hey, look! Peter signed up! That's great, right?" James said, pointing at Peter's signature. He thought it was good that Peter did something to cheer other people up.  
"Uh... No, that's not good. You see, cheerleading is only for girls…" Remus said, while Sirius laughed, "I mean, think of Peter in… a skirt…" James quickly got the idea.  
"Oh. Ok! Well, I think it's a wonderful idea!" James shouted, smiling at Sirius, who returned his smile,  
"Why thank you Prongs! So, what do you think, Moony?" Sirius said, turning to Remus.  
He laughed as he said, "I must be an idiot who says this, but… It might be fun."  
"YAY! I told you, I had a good idea! Now, all we have to do is find dresses!"  
"Dresses? What kind of dresses?" James asked confused, since he had never seen a cheerleader before.  
"Uhm… I don't know… Hey, Kate!" Sirius shouted, and Kate Wood came over to the 3 boys.  
"Yes, Black, what's up?"  
"Did you see the Cheerleading-try-out?"  
"Yes… But I'm not signing up!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"No, no, I don't want you to do that! But, you are a muggle-borned, right?"  
"Yes, I am. So?"  
"Well, -" Sirius said, putting an arm over her shoulders, "We need some outfits to our new squad.

-- 


	2. Chapter 2, Outfits

Chapter 2, Outfits

Chapter 2, Outfits

"C'mon Lily, I really need your help!" Kate Wood begged as her best friend ignored her, and kept reading her book, _Hogwarts, a history_.  
Kate sighed, and took the book away from Lily Evans.  
"Hey! Give it back!" She cried, and tried to reach the book, but Kate was taller than her, and just held her hand up, so that Lily couldn't reach the book.  
"If you do me a favour."  
"What kind of favour?" Lily said suspicious. As Kate explained that she was going to make Cheerleading outfits and needed her help, Lily smiled.  
"Why did I tell you that I love design, could you please remind me?"  
"I guess my inner voice said that I could need you someday, and yours did as well. Please, Lily! Black and James wont be a problem, I swear! I can handle them!" Kate cried, and went down at her knees.  
"Pleeeeeassseeee! James Potter and Sirius Black, no problem. Slytherin's, I can break 'em down. Quidditch, Hello! I'm the star player, after James. I can handle all of the subjects, but one thing I cannot do, is to design, and... urgh, sewing… God, I hate it. But you, Lily Evans, You rock at it! So please, do this for me!"  
"What do I get?"  
"I could do your homework in Astronomy for a month?" Kate smiled, as she knew that Lily really hated Astronomy.  
"Ok. I'll do it, if you promise to keep Potter and Black calm."  
"Of course, easily done. I'll just say that if they touch you or irritate you in any way, without our permission of course, I'll quit the Quidditch-team. James wont do anything, and if James aren't doing anything, Sirius isn't."  
"Great. So, let's make a Cheerleading outfit!" Kate shouted, and throw Lily's book to her.

"You're kidding me, right?!" James shouted, as Kate had treated with quit the team.  
"Well, what if I'm not?" She smirked at him, and waved them with her, into an empty classroom. Lily was already there, looking at some textiles.  
"Hello there, how are you?" She greeted them as soon as she noticed them.  
"Just fine, just fine." Sirius answered, looking at some textiles.  
"Hello Lily." Remus said, and sat down next to her, smiling. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine. You?" she said, returning his smile.  
"Oh, a little tired, but I'll live!"  
"Oh, are you sure? Cause I think you're going to sleep like Sleeping Beauty!" Remus stuck out his tongue, and Lily giggled. (They had just read about the Sleeping Beauty in Muggle-class.) And James was furious.  
"C'mon James, let's look at some textiles." Kate said, dragging him away from Lily and Remus.  
"So what, you don't care?" He said, while they were looking at some pink textiles.  
"A-About what?" She said, looking up and met his understanding, hazel eyes. She knew that he knew exactly how she felt for Remus.  
"Ok. Yes, I do care, but c'mon, Remus doesn't like her like that, and neither does she."  
"Oh, yeah. Remus, of course. But Lily. I mean, she must like him. Who else would she like?"  
"Hm… I don't know, how about yo-"  
"Hey, did you guys find anything?" Sirius shouted from across the classroom, interrupting their conversation.  
"No, not yet! You?" Kate shouted back, and saw him waving with something red. She and James made their way over, along with Remus and Lily.  
"What do you think?" Sirius said proudly, as he showed them the textile. It was deep red, just like the Griffindor-red. "If we take this, write _Griffindor _with gold, and voila!"  
"It's amazing! I think we should have it!" Lily said exited. The others nodded their heads, and then the real challenge. To put it all together into an outfit.  
"Well, I thought we could-" Sirius begun, but James interrupted him,  
"How about a red sweater, nothing big, but with _Griffindor's!_ on their chest in gold, and their names, like "Wood" on the back, and then a skirt that is gold and have like a red underskirt. But, the cheerleader-leader has a white sweater with red and golden stripes, and a red skirt with a golden underskirt. Is that alright?" He finished, and then a 3D Cheering-squad popped up out of nowhere, and they wore the outfit James had described.  
"That's great Jam-… Potter, I didn't know you were into design?" Lily said, looking impressed. He smiled at her, and the Cheerleaders disappeared.  
"Let's do some magic!" Kate shouted, and suddenly scissors and measuring tape's came flying, and the group begun to create their costumes.

--


	3. Chapter 3, Tryouts!

Chapter 3, Try-outs

Chapter 3, Try-outs!

It was 7.50pm, and Lily was freaking nervous.  
"C'mon Lily, you can do it!" Kate said, cheering her friend up,  
"No, I can't! What if they laugh!"  
It was The Day, as most of the girls in Griffindor described it. The day that the cheerleading-squad was going to be presented! And, believe it or not, Lily was going to try-out.  
"I don't look good in red!" She said quite desperetly, as she started to panic.  
"Well, go in there and knock 'em of their chairs then, so that you can be the Cheerleading-leader!" Kate said, laughing a bit,  
"Oh, It's your turn! Good luck!" She said, pushing Lily in to the broom closet.  
"Ok. So, group 2, welcome! Just do a little cheer and… well… we'll see how good you cheered!" Sirius shouted, and smiled at the girls. He stopped smiling as he saw Lily, and was about to say something to James, but she put a finger on her lips and shook her head, so he went quiet.  
First up was a 7th year, then some 4th years that was just giggling something. And then there was three 6th years that was pretty well. Here is their cheer:  
_Give me a G! (G)  
Give me an R! (R)  
Give me an I! (I)_  
_Give me two F's! (F-F)  
Give me an I! (I)  
Give me an N! (N)  
Give me an D! (D)  
Give me an O! (O)  
Give me an R! (R)  
What is that? Griffindor of course!  
Let's take Slytherin down, and let's smash the Hufflepuff's! And Rawenclaw, C'mon, they're not that bad!  
So!  
Let's gooooo Griffindor!_"Great work, Petra, Tara, Sandra! Please sit down." Remus said, clapping his hands.  
"And now… the last one for this group, Lily Evans!" Sirius shouted, and James woke up immediately. _Lily?  
_"C'mon Lily!" Kate shouted from her spot on the stand. Lily smiled, and turned to look at James, Sirius and Remus.  
_OK! What is the name? (Griffindor!)  
And what do they do? __(Win, Win, win!)  
__Once upon a time there was a girl, named (Lily Evans!)  
And she had a crush on a boy in the Quidditch-team (James Potter!)  
She didn't quite know how to tell him her secret (her secret!)  
So she joined the Cheerleading-squad (Cheerleading-squad, Cheerleading-squad!)  
So that she could cheer at him, as he cached the quaffle (and made a GOAL!)  
C'mon Griffindor! C'mon Griffindor, we can win it, yeah; we can win it, yeah!  
Show the Griffindor-spirit within you! Yeah, yeah, c'mon, c'mon, Please Wood, don't let the quaffle in!  
C'mon, c'mon, Black and Lupin shouldn't let the rest of the team get beat up (yeah, yeah, beat up), so they play it rough as beaters.  
So c'mon, c'mon! Give the quaffle to Potter, Richy or maybe little Johnson, who won't do anything but let the quaffle in to the opposite teams rings!  
So, c'mon, c'mon, show you inner Griffindor-spirit!_She ended and looked up at James, and saw how his lips was fighting against him. He didn't wan't show his emotions, but his lips didn't feel the same way.

He smile one of the broadest smiles in history.


	4. Chapter 4 New friends

Chapter 4, New friends

Chapter 4, New friends

"Well, I'm happy to promos the new Griffindor Cheerleaders!" James shouted, as 10 of the 34 girls stood in front of him, Remus and Sirius.

"And, you might wonder who is the Cheerleader-leader?" Sirius said, taking the mick from James,  
"And, I'm happy to present Tara Kornoz as that girl! You did best on the try-outs today, but, I have to confess, it was very tight between Tara and Lily Evans. So, Lily, don't bee sad. I'd say, you look great in red. And so does the rest of you!"  
He shouted, and then he, James and Remus left, so that the girls could have their first practise.

"Ok, everyone! As Sirius said, it was tight between Lily and me, " she smiled at Lily, and continued,  
"So that means, since I'm the captain, I think it would be just fair if I'm the "leader" and all of that, but Lily is the one who wears the "leader"-outfit. I mean, no offence Lily, but you cannot wear red to your hair. Sorry hun." She said, smiling at her new team.

"Now, let's practise!"

Kate and James as discussing the upcoming match against Hufflepuff when 10 tired, but very happy and exited girls came in thru the portrait.  
In the front there was Tara, Lily and a girl named Alice, and after them came 7 other girls.

Kate rolled her eyes at James and returned to their little Lego-mans, who was representing the team. Lily and Tara came over to them.

"Hi Kate, James." Tara said, and sat down at the couch next to Kate. Lily saw that the only space left was the one next to James, and she really didn't want to sit with him. Just then, he looked up and met her eyes, and he said:

"Do you want to sit down Lily?" He smiled, and moved a little so that she could get a room.

"Ehrm… No, actually, I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight!" She said, walking up to the girls dormitory.

"… Did I do something wrong?" James asked, with a little sadness in his voice.

"Lily, just come down!" Kate shouted, while Tara walked around the common room, obviously nervous. It was the next morning, and the girls was heading to the Quidditch-pitch, where the big game was about to begin in an hour.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sirius said, smiling at the girls.

"Hey Sirius. We are trying to get Lily to _Get her but down here!_, but she wont do it." Tara said, and started to check her nails.

"Oh. Ok. Kate, we've got to go, the game starts soon, and Prongs wanted the team there early." Sirius said, walking to the portrait-hole.

"I'll bee right behind you, Sirius. _I'VE GOT TO GO, LILY! BYE, GOOD LUCK 'HUN_!" Kate left, and now Tara was alone.

"C'mon Lily. It can't bee that bad!"

"… Oh yeah?" Lily said, coming down the stairs. Her hair was in a braid, and she wore her cheerleading outfit.  
"You. Look. Fabulous." Tara said, and took her hand, "Now let's GO!"

--

**Ok. Pleeeaaase forgive me for this chapter! It's way to short, and way to .. weird... but, I really don't feel like it should end yet. I'm working on the new chapter, and if you guys have any suggestion of what could happen next, PLEASE tell me :) You'll get a cyber-cookie!**

Also, I want to thank scribbles.pooksta **for her reviews. Thank you, :) Also, thanks to the once who added this story to the StoryAlert and FavoriteStory. I really apriciate it!**

So, when that is said, click on the little purple botton belowe, and write me a little note.

Bye, nd once again, SORRY ! 


	5. Chapter 5, The Game

Chapter 5, The Game

Chapter 5, The Game!

As the girls reached the pitch, they started to go thru the program.

"Well… which cheer should we do?" A 4th year named Julie Hult asked, and others muttered their options.

"Well, how about the one that Carla and Julie wrote yesterday?" Tara said, and her girls nodded, and started to do some warm-up. Lily came up to Tara,

"Tara, I'm not so sure Alice will like it…" she whispered, so that Alice wouldn't hear.

"Yes, I know. So why not use it?" She smiled at Lily, and the squad made their way into the game.

"Heeeeellllloooooo everyone! My name is Mr. Padfoot, and right here next to me iiiiiisssss…."

"…Mr. Longbottom, ladies and gentlemen's, I know you want me, but you can't have me!"

Sirius and Frank Longbottom, a 6th years Griffindor, sat by the microphone, and was going to comment the game.

"Now… Madame Griff is out on the pitch, she has the famous, and so fabulous…"

"QUIDDITCH-BOX with her! Give her an applause!"

The students of Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Rawenclaw applause, and the Slytherin's... well, they were Slytherin's after all.

"Ok. And here comes the Griffindor's team! Bell, Wood, Lupin, Weasley, Johnson, Richy, aaaaannnndddd, the big, the HUGE, THE AMAZING… POOOOTTEEEEERRR!"

As James got out on the pitch, everyone cheered, even some Slytherin girls.

He smiled and joined his team. He sends Kate a look, and she nodded her head, and mouthed,

"We're going to do this mate." He nodded, and listened to Sirius, who was going to introduce the Slytherin's.

"Ok. Slytherin's next. Here comes the team! (He makes a face to the Griffindor's like he's going to puke) Malfoy, Black, Black, Black, Parkinson, Goyle. Wooho!" At least the Slytherin's cheered.

"OK. So… Let the game BEGIN!" Frank shouted, and the game begun.

"Ok girls, let's do some cheers!" Tara shouted, and the girls walked out on the pitch.

"Oh, and here comes the Griffindor's Cheerleading-squad! Let's introduce them!  
Here comes Kornoz, Evans, Tillion, Clifford, Finnigan, Weasley, Brown, Patil, Hult and Iris! You go girls!" Sirius shouted in the microphone, and the girls began their cheer:

_Hey! Did you know?_ Tara shouted,  
_No, please tell us! _(the rest)  
_Once upon a time, there was a boy, named Potter! He was the Griffindor's Quidditch-star, played Chaser, yes he did.  
But let's not focus just on him; we've got 6 more to pronounce!  
There is this girl, Wood is her name. Her mother hates Quidditch, but love doing dish! Wood didn't agree, and became a keeper, to keep her pride and glory!  
Bell, we all know, is the feminism of the team. She cares about her looks, and love to brush her hair. And still there's nothing like searching in the mud to find the snitch for her!  
Lupin, the boy who likes peace and quietness, he also likes to beat the crap out of Slytherin's! He is our best beater, and we love him for it. But maybe, Wood has some other reasons!  
Weasley, the redheaded we all know and love, is the other beater. He is one of the nicest once I've met,  
And then we have Johnson, whose face is kind of unknown… Cause she love to get in fights, she love to play in mud, but I swear, she is an angel! Her skills as a Chaser is, the best I've ever seen!  
Richy-boy, is the one, the small little second-year in the team. He may seem small, and innocent maybe, but he's the best fucking Chaser on the team! Except Potter then,  
This is the team that will win the cup, this is the team we all know and love!_-Whistle-

Gooooo GRIFFINDOR!

"And Griffindor wins! Bell coughed the snitch after only 3 minutes! I bet that's a record!"  
"I assume you are right, dear Mr. Padfoot. I think she just broke the WORLD-RECORD!"

"OK, maybe not, but I can still get happy, right?"  
"Right. Anyways, this is Mr. Padfoot,"  
"And this is Mr. Longbott-"  
"-We really need to get you a nickname… I mean, Longbottom?"  
"Hey! … Do you have any suggestions, please give 'em to me!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6,

Chapter 6,

"God, that game was so fun!" Tara said as she, Lily and Alice dressed to their school uniforms after the game. Everyone else had left, so they didn't hurry.  
"Hey Cheerleaders!" Kate screamed, as she, Remus and James came in to the locker. James smiled and Remus was singing their cheer.  
"Hey! You were great, Kate!" Lily said, and hugged her best friend. Kate laughed, and sat down on a bench next to James and Remus.  
"You're kidding me, huh? How could I be great if I didn't do anything? We just got in the air, and Bell caught the snitch!"  
"You make it sound like something bad!" James said, and smiled to Lily.  
"Oh, btw, what did you think of the cheer?" Tara asked, and smiled to Remus, who looked up in the middle of "_but Wood have other reasons!_" and he smiled:  
"Well. It was… pretty good, actually! I really liked the part when…" He looked over to Kate and blushed.  
"Um… Yeah. It was… good…." Kate mumbled, blushing hard as well.

James, Remus, Lily, Alice, Tara and Kate made their way back to Hogwarts. Kate and Remus held hands the whole way, and Tara and Alice tried to come up with a new cheer. James dragged Lily away from the others,  
"Hey. I'm sorry." He said, smiling at her,  
"What? What are you sorry for?" She answered confused, and he rushed his finger thru his hair nervously.  
"Well… that I didn't do or say anything to you after the try-outs…"  
She smiled and took his hand,  
"Well, you could make it up now…" He smiled back at her, and kissed her, when they pulled away, they heard someone scream their names.  
"Hey Jamesie-poo! What's up?" Sirius screamed from the Astronomy-tower, and waved to the couple. They waved back, and took etch others hands, and made their way back to the castle.

"Aw… aren't you guys the cutest!" Sirius said sarcastic. Remus rolled his eyes and gave Kate an other kiss, wish made Sirius roll his eyes, and that made Kate roll her eyes at him.  
Lily and James came in to the Common Room, as their friends sat and rolled their eyes,  
"Um… What' cha doing?" James asked Remus, and Remus rolled his eyes at him, which made James laugh, and Lily rolled her eyes.

--

**Yes, I know. This DOES suck. Sigh  
I don't know if this is the last chapter, I'm thinking of doing an Epilogue. What do you think?**

Please, review! I want to know if you thought it was as bad as I thought it was… .

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7, FINAL CHAPTER

Thank you for your idea

**Thank you for your idea! cookies to you**

Chapter 7, Unexpected news,

"Hey, guys! Big news!" Peter screamed as he rushed in to the Great Hall, carrying something red and gold,  
"Oh yeah, what Wormtail?" Sirius said, looking up from his bacon.  
"Ok. Are you ready? Just take deep breaths everyone…-"  
Remus rolled his eyes and returned to his Potions essay. Kate sat next to him, doing her own essay.  
"I've got a place in the Cheerleading Squad!" He screamed, and jumped around in a circle, hugging him self.  
Remus looked up from his essay,  
"What? I thought that was just for girls?" James said confused, and got the answer from Kate,  
"Well, maybe it's a good thing Peter is on it, you know, it would be kind of fun!"  
"Well… I guess…" James said, still very confused.  
"Isn't it great! Me, just the little boy, in the CHEERLEADING SQUAD?" Peter said, still hugging himself screaming of happiness. The rest of the Great Hall laughed, and Peter did a little cheer:  
"Hey!  
I'm Wormtail!"  
The Great Hall aplauesed, and everyone was happy. (Well, exept Tara and Lily -cause now they had Peter in their cheerleading squad- but they eventually got over it.)

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

-**So, that's the end! I know, I know, you excpected something… I don't know… Good? But, I just wanted to end it, I might change it later –if I have the time.  
I would like to know what you thought of it, of course. Is it OK? Or is it just… not? ;-)**

Keep in touch guys, and give me some ideas for the new Ron/Hermione story I'm planning to make!


End file.
